Same Old You
by EnchantedBella0916
Summary: The Rangers are re-united under mysterious circumstances and learn a few things about thier original pink ranger and the life they never knew she led. Ch. 6!
1. Rude Awakening

Tommy sat with his back to the wall in the old familiar command center surrounded by his old friends, still not sure what they were doing there. Surrounded by all but one. He was both disappointed and grateful that the former pink ranger was not in attendance, although he had a feeling that this particular notation was going to change.

"Tell me again, why are you searching for her for the fiftieth time," Katherine Hillard asked annoyingly at Billy Cranston who, was determined to find the former pink ranger and bring her to the Command Center.

"Because this doesn't make any sense," Billy argued, "She's not dead. That's the only reason for her to not appear on the morphing grid. I don't understand. This isn't possible."

Tommy sat there, arms folded across his chest, pondering silently the same thing Billy was. He knew that nothing happened to Kimberly, if it had he would have known. He would have felt it. Then, the thought hit him.

"Billy, maybe you should try searching a different name," Tommy suggested moving toward the keyboard that Billy was working on.

"Like what," Katherine snapped, "If she wanted to disappear, she obviously did so and probably with good reason. Honestly, after all that fame from the Pan Globals and the Olympics, I'd want to be left alone too. Knowing Kim, that's probably what happened. "

"Maybe she used her middle name," Tommy suggested, ignoring Kat.

"I tried that already," Billy said, "I got nothing."

"Because you didn't use all of it," Tommy said, "She shortened her name significantly in high school. I guess I was the only one that knew."

Tommy quickly typed in a very long name and hit the search button:

**Kimberly Julianna Hart-Callahan**

"I got it," he said after a minute, "I'll go get her."

* * *

><p>Jules sat up in bed and brushed hair out of her face. She'd had a very long day, however the stress was greatly relieved throughout her night with Sam. He always had a way of making her feel better. Especially after things didn't go the best on the job. She stretched a little and winced in pain at the massive bruise that covered her back. She'd gotten saving the life of an attempted suicide victim. She was so close to jumping that evening and just as she was about to come back over the rail, she slipped. Jules had already set up a line in case she needed it and when the young blonde slipped, Jules took a swan dive off a three story balcony to save her. However, the slamming against metal when her line was stretched to the limit, plus the extra weight of her rescue, did not help her as far as injuries.<p>

"Hey," Sam said, sitting up next to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just achy, that's all," she whispered. He gently caressed her bare back and kissed her shoulder.

Without warning, the doorbell rang and both Sam and Jules looked at each other and then at the clock. It was three in the morning.

"I'll get it," Sam said, pulling on his black athletic pants. She sat in bed and wondered, "_Who the fuck is at his door at three in the morning…." _

"Hey, Jules," he called, "Could you come here." She threw the blankets off of her and pulled on her underwear and one of Sam's old Army shirts and walked out to the living room. As soon as she looked in the direction of Sam's front door, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hello, Kim," he said, causing Sam Braddick to give her the most confused look she'd ever seen.


	2. News

Jules stood completely stunned, mouth gaping at the man in the door while the man she'd just been in bed with looked at her like she'd grown a second head. She took in the site of her former flame. He was still incredibly gorgeous, but his hair was now short spikes and his eyes had lost something. He looked sad somehow. Like life had just taken to much from him.

"Jules," Sam said, bringing her back to Earth, "Who is this guy?"

"Ummm.." she began, "This is Tommy. He's an old friend from high school. We were part of a very close knit group. Closer than family." Sam just nodded, gritting his teeth while he turned his head back to the paleontologist standing in his door way.

"So, is there a reason you're banging on my door in the middle of the night," Sam asked, visibly jealous and angry.

"I apologize for the intrusion..." Tommy started.

"Hold up," Sam interjected, "You called her...Kim, was it? Why?" Tommy opened his mouth to say something but she moved foreward and touched Sam's arm and he locked his blue eyes on her.

"Its my full name," she said, "Kimberly Julianna Hart-Callahan. I went by my first name in high school but felt like I needed a change when I moved here. Thats why everybody calls me Jules now. I'm sorry. I should have told you. It just didn't seem that important."

"Its like you have another identity. Its the same as lying. If I can't trust you, I can't be with you," Sam said firmly, then turned to Tommy, "I think you need to leave." He looked at her now, "Both of you."

"Sam, don't you think you're being a little bit..." she started and then just hung her head, defeated. This was not hwo this night was supposed to go. Tommy showing up had just spoiled everything. She was really falling for Sam. Despite the fact that it wasn't right for them to work together and sleep together.

"You know what," Sam said, his head clearing a little, " Why don't you come in."

"Thanks," Tommy said, "Again, I'm sorry for the intrusion but there was an emergancy."

"What do you mean," Jules/Kim asked, knowing that somethig wasn't right about his just showing up out of the blue.

"There was an accident," Tommy said, "In Switzerland with the Peace Corp. Jason, Zack, and Trini..." Tommy trailed off, unsure how to word it just right.

"What?" she begged, "What happened?"

"There was a flood and they were trying to help get people out, but..." Tommy watched tears well in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Kim. I wish I was here for a different reason, but I couldn't tell you something like that over the phone." She covered her face with her hands and began to break down. The loss she felt just now took away every ounce of accomplishment she felt from her day today.

"I'm sorry Sam," she whispered, getting up to go get her things, "I need to go." She walked back to the bedroom and changed, leaving Tommy and Sam alone in the living room of Sam's apartment for the first time.

"Who are you," Sam asked, feeling like he wasn't being told everything, "Really?"

"Dr. Tommy Oliver. I'm a paleontologist, but I also teach high school science at Reefside High School in Reefside, California. We went to high school together. Actually, we used to date, but she broke up with me for some body she met in Florida when she went to train for the Pan Global Games. We quit talking afte that. I didn't even know that she changed her name. It was hell trying to find her," Tommy explained in the most pleasant tone he could muster, but this Sam person really bothered him.

"Okay," Kim/Jules said as she came out of the bedroom dressed in her own clothes, "I'm sorry Sam. I need to go home. I need to be alone." She shot a look at Tommy when she said that and then kissed Sam. It was a simple peck on the lips but it still hurt to see her kiss another man.

"I'll see you at work then," Sam said, but it was more of a question.

"I don't know," she said with a half hearted smile, "Maybe."

"At least let me walk you down to your car," he offered, "Please."

She nodded and took his hand. Tommy followed them out and walked over to his own rental. He noticed that she now drove a new SUV. He was impressed, despite not knowing what she did for a living.

Sam brished tangled hair out of her face and caressed her cheeks, wiping away tears with each thumb. She wouldn't meet his eyes and that disturbed him.

"It's going to be okay," he said, "Take all the time you need." She nodded and he kissed her forehead and then her lips. She turned and got into her car and left. Sam walked back up to his apartment, still not completely settled with this guy that just showed up in the middle of the night with bad news. He didn't know who this Dr. Oliver was, but he was damn sure going to find out.

* * *

><p>Jules drove back to her own house, knowing that Tommy was following behind her. She was angry. She knew that he had made up the story about Zack and Jason and Trini. Trini had died in car accident years ago. It was a cover story, so anyone who might be around wouldn't know what was really going on. She pulled up her drive way and turned the engine off. She waited until he did the same. Then she got out.<p>

"How dare you," she spat, "How dare you come here? How dare you darg me back into this life?"

"You chose it. You chose it when you said yes to Zordon. So don't stand there and say how dare I. You made that vow. Just like the rest of us and now we need you." he yelled back.

"How did you even find me, Tommy?" she asked, near tears again.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that we need to leave. Now," he commanded like the true leader he was.

"No. I can't just pack up and leave," she argued.

"Kim, we need..." he pleaded.

"No," she said, "You know, I have a pretty good life here. I have a job that I love. Friends that I really care about and that really care about me. And i think I found some one, some one that I think I actually..." She fell short there. She couldn't say that to Tommy. She couldn't tell him she was in love with somebody else.

"How dare you come here and try to take that away from me," she said, "Honestly, I just can't believe that you would do that. After everything you put me through. I just can't believe that."

"After everything I put YOU through," he laughed, "You're the one that sent me that letter. Telling me you met somebody. Telling me I was like a brother to you."

"What?" she said, completely confused, "I never sent you a letter. I got a letter from you. Telling me that you couldn't handle the distance and that you had cheated on me and slept with Kat."

"Are you kidding me?" he said, "I never cheated on you. And I certainly never slept with Kat."

"Really," she said, "Do you want to read it because I still have it?"

"I didn't send you any letter Kim," he said, "I swear to you." She cocked her head with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't send you a letter either. I loved you Tommy," she said, "I couldn't fathom my life without you, but then I got your letter and I had too. I moved on."

"I can see that," he said.

"Come one," she said, "Lets go inside and talk." She walked up the front steps and unlocked her door. She walked in and turned on the lights. Tommy followed her and shut the door behind him. She took off her jacket. She was wearing only a spaghetti strap top and as she removed her jacket, Tommy saw the enormous bruise that spread across her back.

"Kim, what happened," he asked, instantly concerned for his former and still current love. Those feelings never left. "Did Sam do this to you?" Tommy was angry but she turned without even a hint that anything was wrong.

"No, no Tommy. Sam is wonderful. This happned at work," she said, " I am a sniper and repelling specialist with the Strategic Response Unit here. We had a suicide case today. I talked her off the ledge and she slipped. I had to jump to catch her. When I did, my cord had reached its limit and my back hit the railing pretty hard."

"Ouch," Tommy said, wincing at the thought of how much that had to of hurt.

"Yeah," she said, "But its all part of the job. So, you want to tell me what's really going on here?"

"We should sit," Tommy said, with a serious look on his face.


	3. I Can't Stop Loving You

Tommy followed her through her house to the kitchen where she started a pot of coffee and he took a seat at her kitchen table. She had her back to him and it hurt him to see her with such injuries.

"Doing some redecorating," he asked, noting all of the random paint cans, cauk buckets, and asorted tools around her house.

"Yeah," she said, "Its what I do when I'm not working." She set a steaming cup of coffee in front of him and took a seat across from him. He reached to the middle of the table at the same time she did for the creamer and they touched for the first time in forever. She pulled her hand back quickly.

"Sorry," he whispered, knowing that she belonged to somebody else now, but not sure he could except that.

"So," she said, addiung sugar to her cup, "What's going on?"

"Well, Billy rebuilt the Command Center. He says that he thinks he's found something strange in a galaxy far from ours," Tommy said, "He thinks he might have found Zordon. I, honestly, don't see how thats even possible. Andros destroyed Zordon to save the universe from Dark Spector. There was nothing left after that."

"So what does that have to do with me," she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know," he said, "Honestly, I think Billy is holding onto false hope that Zordon still exists somewhere in the universe. He wanted to gather us all together for a rescue mission. But he has to find some substantial evidence first that Zordon is really alive out there. Personally, I think he just wanted the family back together for a while."

She gave him a sad smile and took another sip of her coffee. It was so hard to even sit across the table from the man that made her heart jump. She knew that she loved Sam and she loved her knew life and her team, but nothing would ever compare to her love for Tommy. She sat there scraping at a permenant stain on her mug and stared it down like if she intimidated it enough, it would jump off her cup.

"Kim?" he asked. She looked up quickly and nearly knocked her cup over.

"Are you alright," he wondered out loud.

"Yeah, I'm just a little..." she trailed off. He reached out and took her hand.

"You know you can talk to me," he said, rubbing the top if her hand.

"Tommy," she whispered, pulling her hand back, "Its just, having you here...after all this time..." Her eyes fell and she finally let a tear fall. He reached over and wiped it away. This was just as hard for him. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and never let go. She was the love of his life.

"I know," he said, "Its a hard for me too."

"I love my life here, Tommy. And I think I love Sam," she admitted, "But you show up and I feel like I'm that highschool girl all over again."

"Do you want me to leave," he asked, suddenly hurt.

"All I'm saying is that, if you didn't write the letter I got years ago and I know I didn't send you one...well, you being here sort of changes things," she admitted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to complicate your life," he said, getting up to leave.

"No, Tommy, please don't go," she said, standing as well, "You didn't complicate anything. I just...Do you want me? Do you still love me the way you did before?" Tears welled in her eyes. She was so beautiful now. Her long dark hair pulled back into a tight pony tail, side swept across her forehead; and the way she looked in the black spaghetti strap and jeans. He could see the hot pink of her bra strap under the straps of her shirt and the subtle cleavage that her top gave away was making him crazy. All the self control he had wasn't enough to keep him from touching her. He turned completely around and took the step and a half to close the gap between them. He wiped away the tears under her eyes and held her heart shaped face in his hands. She looked up at him through tear filled eyes, hoping that his answer didn't shatter her heart.

"There is nothing in this world that could ever change the way I feel about you," he said, "I have always loved you."

"I love you too,"she barely whispered, as more tears fell. He gently wrapped one arm around her lower back, trying not to hurt her and lifted her up. As his lips met hers, she felt her knees go weak and a warm tingle spread through her. He too felt her knees give out and he lifted her up and set her on the table. As thier kiss deepened, she burried her fingers in his short spikes like she used to when his hair was much longer and she pressed her body to his, feeling like she still wasn't close enough to him.

Then, without warning she pulled away, her conscience suddenly kicking in.

"Sam," she whispered, touching her lips.

"Kim, I..." Tommy said.

"No, don't apologize," she said, pressing her hand to his chest, "I just...its not fair to him."

"I understand," he said, taking a step back. She hopped off the table and walked to the front door and locked it.

"I have a spare bedroom upstairs," she said as she started up the stiars, "You're welcome to it."

"Thanks," he replied, some what disappointed but knowing that she was right. His being here really did complicate things for her and he didn't want that for her. He wanted her to be happy, even if it meant that he might not be.

"I have to work tomorrow," she informed him, "Will you be here when I get home?"

"If you want me to be," he answered. She gave him a shy smile.

"I do," she said. She showed him his room and then went to her own.

* * *

><p>Tommy sat on the queen sized bed in Kim's spare bedroom and looked at his surroundings. She must have finished this room already. It was painted white with a very light blue crown molding and blue and white sheer curtains. The bed was made in all white. A down comforter and pillows and white sheets. There was a white dresser and a white night stand. He sighed and then stripped down to his boxers and got in bed. He turned off the bed side lamp and stared at the ceiling for a long time, just thinking about Kim and how much he missed her.<p>

* * *

><p>She closed her door and stood there for a while, thinking about the man in the other room; how much she missed him, how much she wanted him that very moment. She knew it was wrong. She knew how much it would hurt Sam if he knew.<p>

She moved across the room and looked at the clock it was now four thirty and she had to be at work by seven. At this point she might just call in sick. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and slib them off. She pulled off her top and went to her dresser and pulled out her silk, hot pink, lacey, low cut night gown. Despite it being very low cut, it did go down to her knees. She turned off the light and got in her bed. She just layed there, staring at the ceiling and soon rolled over and stared at the wall.

* * *

><p>After a half an hour, she threw her covers off and got out of bed. Sleep was not going to happen until she knew for sure. She had to find out, did he still want her the way she wanted him? Was he lying in the next room unable to sleep as well? Was he dying to touch her? To kiss her? To love her? She quietly opened her door and tip-toed across the hall to his room. She very slowly turned the knob and opened the door.<p> 


	4. Forbidden Fruit

Tommy lay in the bed with his hands linked under his head, the sheet pulled only up to his waist leaving his bare, muscular chest exposed. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping and knew she was there. He wondered what she was doing there, but made no movement. He was curious to see what she might do. He couldn't see her, but sense her in his room.

"Tommy," she whispered, "Are you awake?" She moved quietly into the room and closed the door without a sound. She walked over to his bed and knelt beside it. She took in the sight of him and his exposed upper body. God, she missed him. She missed his strong arms around her, how his kiss made her melt. It was true she had fallen for Sam, but nobody compared to Tommy. Although, they had never slept together other than the occassional movie feast when they'd both passed out on the couch. They had never had the opportunity to take thier relationship that far, but she had always been curious about it.

He still made no movement. It was hard to control that when her hand lightly touched his chest, but she stood and turned to leave. She wasn't going to wake him for this. It was stupid anyway. She had Sam and had no business being in Tommy's room. He came here for a reason and that was the only thing that should be left between them. Should be but wasn't.

"Kim," he answered just as she reached for the door knob. She turned. Even in the dark, Tommy could see the pain in her eyes. There was an unfulfilled need there, a desire for something only he could give.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Tommy," she said, "I just couldn't sleep." She looked down sheepishly. She looked at her now. Really looked at her, in her pink nightgown, all lace and silk. Her long, curled at the ends hair pulled over one shoulder and he could just see the swell over her breast beneath the low-cut lace.

"You didn't wake me," he said.

"Then why didn't you answer before," she asked, a little perturbed now.

"I was waiting to see what you were going to do," he answered honestly.

"Oh," she sighed, her cheeks blushing a bright red. She leaned agianst the door and then winced in pain at the bruise on her back.

"Are you okay," he asked, sitting up now but not removing the sheet due to his own embarressment.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just sore," she said, "I'm sorry. I don't even know why came over here."

"Liar."

"This is wrong," she said, letting him take hold of her waist while she rested her hands on his broad shoulders.

"We don't have to do anything," he said, "And what happened downstairs...well, we can forget it happened if you want."

"Why are you so good to me," she asked, playing with the short spikes in his hair.

"Because Kim, you deserve to have somebody treat you right. And because I love you. I've always loved you. Nothing will change that. But I'm not going to push you to do anything that you don't want too. If you're happy with Sam, then I'm happy for you. But if there's even a chance that you might still want me, I hope that you'd give that a chance too," he surprised her with his words and she wasn't sure what to say.

"Everything with Sam is so new," she said, "I like what I have with Sam, but then here you are and I feel like this is a dream. I don't want to watch you walk away again, but I don't want to hurt him either."

"Its whatever you want, Kim," Tommy said. She met his eyes and felt like she might cry, but she knew nothing compared. He was the love of her life and here he was telling her he wanted her. How do you say no to that? But now its complicated with some one else involved.

"I want you, Tommy," she whispered almost too low for him to hear. She turned to leave because right now she felt like the worst person in the world when he grabbed her hand. She turned to him, tears welling up in her eyes. Nothing made her feel more secure and more like a frightened child than being in this room with this man right now. Despite the nudging guilt in her mind, something inside her believed this was right where she was supposed to be.

"Make it real, Tommy," she begged, "I don't want this to be a dream."

"Believe me, Beautiful," he said, standing and cupping her face in his hands and wiping away the tears in her eyes, "Its real." She stood on her tiptoes as he brought her face to his. His lips seared hers when he kissed her. She melted against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body as close to his as possible. The only thing separating them was the thin silk that clung to her body and his boxers. He wrapped his arm around her lower back, so as not to hurt her and held her snug against him. That kiss seemed to last for hours, even if it was only a matter of minutes.

His hands slid down to her hips and began to hike up her gown. When he pulled his lips from hers, she let out a gasp when she felt his warm hands glide across her stomach under her gown. As she kissed his neck and shoulders, his hands slid back down to her hips and he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his lips again, completely immersed in him.

He turned and set her down on the bed where she, in one quick movement, slid his boxers to the floor. She looked up at him with needy, bedroom eyes and gave him the sexiest grin he'd ever seen cross her face.

"What are you..." he started to say but was to stunned to finish when she slid to her knees on the floor and took his hardness completely into her mouth. His mouth gaping and his eyes turned up toward the ceiling, a blissful smile crossing his face while his hand rested on top of her head. The feeling of her wet mouth caressing him was complete ecstasy but when she sucked in her cheeks, swirled her tounge around him and then pulled on him hard with her mouth, letting go with a wet pop; he was sure he'd lose it if she continued. So he rolled his hand around to the base of her neck and very gently pulled her up to almost his lips covered hers, his tongue crossing her lips and massaging hers; she moaned under his mouth. The noises she made were making him harder by the second. Her hands held him at his waist and she was to lost in his kiss to move, so he carressed her cheeks and ran his fingers down her sweet neck to her shoulders. Slipping them under the straps of her gown, he pushed them off her shoulders and felt the gown fall to the floor. The only movement her hands made were to let the garment reach its destination.

Now she stood before him, completely naked and watching him take her in one inch at a time. The onslaught his eyes conducted over her body was excrutiating to her until she watched the loving smile curled up the corners of his mouth.

"God you're so beautiful," he whispered before ravishing her mouth one more time. His lips quickly moved to her neck, while he cradled her slightly bent backwards back and head in his arms. His lips made their way down her body and he slowly laid her down on the bed as he did this. As he got lower, he propped herfeet up on his shoulders. His hands glided up her body to play with her breasts while his mouth caused her to gasp from the pleasures he began performing much, much lower. She was hot and wet and more than ready for him. As his tongue made itself familiar with her mound, she began letting out a small whimpering sound followed by the louder than the last gasp that came when his tongue slipped inside her. He enjoyed lapping her sweet juices but wanted to explore so much more of her.

"Tommy," she whispered, "Please, please, please make love to me."


	5. Awkward

Kim sat straight up in bed, sweat covered from the intense dream she'd had. The sun was up and she slammed her hand down on the alarm clock blaring in her ear. She threw the covers off and set foot on the floor and from that moment she couldn't stop moving. It took everything she had to keep busy. She showered and then went back to her bedroom and got dressed for work. Then she headed down stairs for a cup of coffee. She hoped that she hadn't woken Tommy.

"Goodmorning Kim," he said as she entered the kitchen, causing her to jump.

"Goodmorning, Tommy," she said, making a bee like for the coffee pot.

"Are you okay," he asked, raising an eyebrow in her direction. She caught the look he shot her and had to immediately look away. The dream she'd had was intense and to her felt real. Looking at him now was not a good idea because she might have to act upon that dream.

"Yeah, I good," she said, "I'm just in a bit of a hurry and I really need some coffee. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes," he said, "Thank you." He reached for the sugar on the table and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said and took the sugar, making sure not to have even the slightest contact, "Hey, I wanted to ask you...umm, do you want to come out with me tonight? Its kind of a tradition for the team. And I'd really like you to meet them. Besides, I think Sam might have inkling that you weren't exactly telling the whole truth last night. And I'd like things not to be awkward."

"Sure, I'd love too," he said, "However; we do have to talk about the situation. Like do you want to go? When would you be able to leave?"

"I know," she said, "One step at a time please. I'm still trying to wrap my head around last night."

"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry for just showing up out of the blue like that," Tommy replied.

"Its not just that," she said, "Its...its just….that can't happen again. I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey," he said, holding up his hands, "Its cool. I understand. It was just a….a heat of the moment thing and now its over. It doesn't have to be weird. I'm just an old friend with an emergency. That's all." Although it hurt him to say it, seeing the relief in her eyes made him feel that much better. He hated the awkward situation he had put her in.

"Thank you Tommy," she said, her eyes dropping to the floor. "I really appreciate it." She looked at him again and gave him a smile but it didn't reach her eyes and she grabbed a bag and turned to leave.

"You're kind of blocking me in," she said, as she reached the door.

"Oh, yeah," he realized, "I'll move." He grabbed the keys off the table and with that, she was off to work and even more awkwardness.

* * *

><p>Jules reached for the door, but was stopped short when Sam blocked her path. She huffed with her hands on her hips.<p>

"We need to talk," he told her. She let out a long breath.

"I know," she said, "Let's talk inside."

"I don't buy that bullshit story last night and I want to know the truth," Sam said as soon as they got inside the women's locker room.

"Sam," she replied, nervous about what to say, "Tommy is just an old friend from high school. We had a very close knit group back then. Closer than family. We've been through some stuff together."

"You were in love with him," he said and it wasn't a question, it was a blunt statement. She sighed and couldn't deny the truth.

"Tommy was the love of my life," she admitted, "We were together a really long time. I broke up with him halfway through my first year training in Florida for gymnastics. It was so hard being in a long distance relationship like that and I met some one in Florida and we both just moved on."

"You didn't," Sam said, his eyes falling, "Neither did he. I could see it in both your faces last night and I see it now. You're still in love with him. It must have been epic ."

"Stop," she said, holding up a hand, "I'm not in love with him. He's not with me. We're just friends and he came to tell me about what happened. That's all."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Sam said and walked out leaving Jules behind and alittle miffed.

_"This would be so much easier if I could just tell him that I was a Power Ranger,"_ she thought.

All she could do now was just let it go and get dressed.


	6. Secrets and Surprise!

Work was fairly uneventful, other than Sam giving her the evil eye all day. This was so childish it was ridiculous. Jules just brushed it off. Let him believe whatever the hell he wants to believe and just be done with it. If he was going to get all weird everytime somebody he didn't know entered her life than this really wasn't worth it, was it? Except for the fact that she was kind of in love with him. Why? Why did she have to be in love with him?

"Jules," asked Spike, "Jules?" He got no response.

"CALLAHAN," Ed Lane yelled from across the gym.

"What," she said, suddenly startled.

"You coming to the bar tonight," Spike asked.

"Uh, yeah," she responded, "Do you guys mind if I bring a friend? He's here visiting from California and I'd like you guys to meet him."

"Yeah, sure," Sam muttered, clearly disagreeing.

"I think you guys will really like him. He's one of my best friends. We grew up together, you know, kinda been through a lot."

"We'd love to meet him," Wordy jumped in, "Any friend of Jules is a friend of ours." Wordy said it with a hand over his heart like a complete dork, making everybody laugh.

She shut the door upon getting home, her hair down and dressed in a pink t-shirt and jeans. She was ready for a beer after the drama in the last…less than twenty four hours.

"Tommy," she yelled, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," he said coming down the stairs. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged his muscles in the right places and made her want to drool.

"Okay," she said, "Let's go."

She drove all the way to the bar and parked beside Ed's car. Everybody was already there and she was a nervous wreck. The bar was filled with the usual crowd, mostly cops and a lot of tghem stopped and staired at the new guy walking in behind Jules.

"What are you looking at," Jules said, "He's a friend, come on now."

"Jules," Greg Parker called, "Over here!" She made a beeline for their table, Tommy following behind her. She pulled up a chair for Tommy and took a seat between Ed and Spike. Tommy sat on the other side of Spike.

"Guys, this is my friend Tommy," she said, "He's a doctor of paleontology and a science teacher in Reefside, California. Tommy, this is my team. That's Ed, Greg, this is Spike, Wordy, and you met Sam, and Raf." There were handshakes and "good to meet you's". Nothing said on Sam's part. He was still in a foul mood.

"Usual for you guys," asked a blonde, large chested waitress, "I see there's a new guy among you. What can I get you honey?"

"We'll just have the usual," Jules said, her eyes narrowing at the waitress, clearly marking her territory.

"Same for me," Tommy replied, with a nod and a smile. She gave him a brilliant smile and walked away.

The evening was filled with chatter, asking Tommy questions about what he did other than teaching and how he liked it. Tommy asked questions about their job and it was back and forth banter. Jules explained the unexpected events leading up to Tommy's arrival here and they all exchanged I'm sorry's and the like. The waitress returned with their drinks and continued her flirtation with Tommy throughout the evening.

"Excuse me," Jules said, getting up to go to the ladies room. She had to get away for a minute. Being around him and seeing how much her team liked him was so hard especially when Sam was having a hard time getting that scowl off his face. This was wonderful and dreadful at the same time.

"Jules," Sam said, as she came out of the bathroom, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," she said, crossing her arms.

"You can't lie to me," he said, "I can see the way he looks at you and you at him. Its not hard for anybody to figure out. You love him."

"Sam," she protested, "It was highschool. I haven't seen him in years. How could you possibly think…."

"Its there," he said, "You got defensive when Wendy flirted with him. You still love him. So what I want to know is, where does that leave us?"

"I don't understand," she said.

"Do you want this," he asked, "Do you want to see where we go? Or do you want to see what's going on with the two of you? I just want to know what to be prepared for. I'm not going to be mad. I just need to know because we haven't been doing this very long and its not like we've made any kind of commitment or anything."

"Excuse me," Jules said, suddenly shocked, "What exactly are you trying to say, Sam? That we aren't exclusive or something?"

"I'm not sure," Sam answered, slowly.

"I didn't know this was an open relationship," she said, suddenly pissed off.

"I didn't say that," Sam said, defensive now.

"It's what you suggested," she snapped, "So Sam, have you been seeing other people while we've been doing our thing?"

"Not exactly," he responded, sounding like a squeaky, pubescent teenager. She pursed her lips and just nodded.

"Well then, I don't think you need an answer to that," she said, "You know since we're just casually screwing." With that she just walked away and took her seat at their table, leaving Sam in a state of bewilderment.

_"Yeah," he thought, "You just royally screwed yourself."_

Jules let Tommy drive home and just directed. She was too pissed to drive. How could Sam think that she'd be sleeping with other people while they were together. She was completely stunned that he would do such a thing. Clearly somebody needed to teach that boy about monogamy. Right then she decided that it wouldn't be her. Maybe angry about the situation. Maybe she should have clarified earlier on what they were and what they were doing. Could she really fault Sam for thinking that they were a casual thing? Not really. He knew from the beginning that she was finicky because they worked together. So really why should he expect things to go beyond casual?

"We're home," Tommy said, as he pulled into her driveway.

"Yay," she replied with complete sarcasm. He cracked a smile.

"Hey," he said, as she began to get out of the car, "I'm sorry if my being here messed things up between you and Sam."

"You know what, Tommy," she said, "You didn't. He did. Clearly I need to be more specific when I start dating somebody." Tommy's eyebrows furrowed as they walked into her house.

"How so," he asked.

"I guess I should clarify the monogamous status of the relationship before we get in the sack," she said, rolling her eyes up at him. He couldn't help but laugh.

"He thought you were just casually seeing each other," he laughed.

"Yep," she said, "I guess I can't really blame him though. I am kind of married to my job. I was weird about us seeing each other outside of the workplace anyway. I just feel a little betrayed that he would think that we were just a casual thing, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," he said, "I've been there."

"Seriously," she said, raising an eyebrow as he nodded, "With who?"

"That, my friend, is a story that would require another beer," he responded. She started to snicker as she walked to the fridge and brought back two bottles of Bud Light.

"Now talk," she said, sitting at the kitchen table.

"It was Kat," he said and she nearly spit out her beer before she started to giggle again.

"I knew it," Jules/Kim all but yelled, "That girl had whore written all over her." Tommy started to laugh again.

"Yeah, well she seemed to think we were just a thing and after I caught on, I decidedly disagreed. She was less than happy about it when I broke things off, but to be honest I was over joyed to be done with that nonsense," he said with a small smile as he took a swig of his beer.

"Really," Jules/Kim asked, "Was it that bad?"

"Oh yeah," he replied, "It was a nightmare. At first things were great but then it just became about what I could do for her. Not to mention, the sex was terrible." At that the outburst of laughter that came out of Jules/Kim was contagious and he too started laughing.

"Well, points for effort, I suppose," she laughed.

"No, not even," he said and the fit of laughter started all over again.

"You know I really am kind of pissed at myself for not seeing it," she said, taking a sip of her beer.

"Don't be," he said, "I didn't see it either."

"I do feel like a moron though," she responded, "I mean, here I am trying to be all noble and do the right thing-my conscious kicking in and all. And there he is, "Oh I thought we were just a casual thing". Well, sir, you didn't act like we were a casual thing last night when Tommy came knocking on the door. I mean seriously, what the fuck? You can't be all "defend my honor" and then turn around and call us a casual thing. I must be an idiot not to see that coming."

"You're not," he said, reaching across the table and taking her hand, "It just makes you human. He seems like a decent guy, maybe you should try to work it out."

"You're just trying to be nice," she said, "I know you want to get in my pants, Dr. Oliver."

"Hello alcohol, there you are," he said, giving a chuckle and gently rubbing the back of her hand, "In all seriousness, Kim, I'd love to be in your pants but not because somebody else hurt you."

"Well, Dr. Oliver aren't you crass," she said, with a smile.

"I'm serious," he said, flashing her that genuine Oliver smile that she loved.

"I know you are," she said, retracting her hand to drink her beer, "I can't say I'm happy about it though."

"Do you really want to do that and wake up tomorrow regretting it ever happened," he asked. She considered his question and then leaned across the small table, really close to his face.

"You want to know a secret," she asked and giggled.

"What's that," he asked and watched her face go from giggly to a serious smile.

"I regret that it didn't," she said and retracted back into her seat. The look Tommy had was one of complete astonishment. He was a little stunned.

"Why so stunned, Dr. Oliver," she asked, starting to giggle again.

"You are a conundrum, you know that," he said, taking another swig of his beer.

"Glad to know I can keep you guessing," she said, getting up from the table, "It keeps the relationship fresh." He smiled and turned his head to watch her walk away and turn to go up the stairs.

"I feel dirty," she said, suggestively smiling at him, "I think I'm gonna go do something about that." With that she was up the stairs and Tommy sat at the table shaking his head with a smile on his face as he took the last sip out of his beer bottle.


End file.
